<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>MOVIE KING: MURDER, MADNESS, AND MAYHEM. by scrims</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849323">MOVIE KING: MURDER, MADNESS, AND MAYHEM.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrims/pseuds/scrims'>scrims</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>On Cinema</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrims/pseuds/scrims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>While stuck in quarantine, Tim decides to create a documentary series exposing Gregg Turkington's alleged crime of multiple homicides taking place on Oscar Night 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Heidecker/Gregg Turkington, Tim Newman/Toni Newman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>MOVIE KING: MURDER, MADNESS, AND MAYHEM.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The FaceTime dial tone echoed through the apartment. The Newman family waited with baited breath for the recipient to answer. Toni and Matt exchanged concerned looks, in anticipation of the possible outcome of the conversation that was to come. They remained silent and stiff in posture.</p>
<p>Tim, the newest member of the Newman family, was always a loose cannon, but it had never been so apparent. It was one thing to endure his explosions and tirades in a parking lot, a warehouse, a hotel conference room. But to live with it was an entirely different experience. And now, in quarantine, they were subjected to the possibility of an inescapable meltdown most waking hours.</p>
<p>Toni took her eyes off the cell phone’s screen and laid them on her husband. A businessman, politician, attorney, musician, and movie critic. She wondered so often about that last identifier. Together, they had watched two movies in all their time knowing each other. A liberal hit piece about himself, and Joker. He never spoke of movies, except to bash the medium as a whole. And yet year after year, he returned to the sets of his review show to sit and discuss them. Why?</p>
<p>The dial tone stopped, and Gregg (Tim’s frequent guest on his review show) appeared on screen, with a backdrop of a blank wall in a lit room.</p>
<p>“What is it?” He sounded calm but aggravated.</p>
<p>“Hello, this is Tim Hei-, Tim Newman.” Tim stumbled over his words, as he so often did.</p>
<p>“I know.” Gregg answered. “I’m in the middle of watching The Rainmaker. You made me pause it.”</p>
<p>“I didn’t ask you what movie you were watching!”</p>
<p>“Well did you watch any of my recommendations yet?” Gregg looked away at his pile of tapes.</p>
<p>“No, we didn’t. I’m here with my wife, Toni and my son, Matt.” Tim moved the phone to get his family in frame. He was careful not to show what Matt was holding: a rolling video camera.</p>
<p>“Hey guys.”</p>
<p>The two stayed quiet as they had not been coached on what to say.</p>
<p>“We’re calling because you’ve given NO RESPONSE to my recent tweets. And we want to let you know that that’s, uh… That’s not gonna fly. You’re not gonna fly under the radar.” Tim stated, squinting intimidatingly.</p>
<p>“I don’t have time to look at twitter, I have to watch all these movies before I can put them on my list.” Gregg replied, panning the camera over his tapes.</p>
<p>“No one cares about your list.” Tim snapped.</p>
<p>“That’s just false. A lot of people have been asking where the list is, but I have to watch the movies again to make sure they’re up to standard before I recommend them to people. Otherwise I would just say any movie without seeing them, which is what you would do, and which is the last thing people need right now.”</p>
<p>“Well you would know, you would… You would be the last person, to know what people need.” Tim then turned to his laptop, and pulled up his own twitter profile. “Here’s what I tweeted: Tim Tur-, I mean…Gregg Turkington, I am calling on you to turn yourself in to the city-, uh, the <em>State</em> of California Department of Justice for the crime of voluntary homicide...”</p>
<p>“Uh huh…” Gregg munched on a handful of popcorn with a blank expression.</p>
<p>“And then this one…You have 24 hours from the publishing of this message to turn yourself in, or Heidecker Films will be going ahead with an Our Cin-, uh, Our Values production exposing your actions to the public.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.”</p>
<p>“Are you gonna turn yourself in?”</p>
<p>“No. I don’t want to comment. Hey, you guys should watch The Rainmaker, if one of you wants to drive here and get it. You could get <em>Matt</em> to drive here with you, and if you can guess who starred in the movie I’ll give you TWO movies.” Gregg smiled expectantly.</p>
<p>Matt bristled at the idea. Tim slammed his hand on the table.</p>
<p>“<em>Matt….</em>” Gregg trailed off in anticipation of a response.</p>
<p>“No, we’re not gonna do that. So, if you don’t turn yourself in, just know we’re gonna expose your voluntary negligence in the form of a documentary. You have…” Tim looked at the hour mark on his tweets. “16…17 hours to turn yourself in. Or else you give us consent to expose you. The choice is yours.”</p>
<p>“Damon!”</p>
<p>Tim ended the call.</p>
<p>He turned to Matt and drew a line across his neck with his finger, mouthing ‘<em>cut</em>’. Matt stopped the recording. Tim took the camera from him and got up from his seat.</p>
<p>“What now?” Toni asked anxiously.</p>
<p>“I’m taking the car.” Tim answered agitatedly, wandering from room to room looking for his keys.</p>
<p>“Ohhh, I don’t know…We’re not supposed to be going out, Tim.” Toni nagged, putting her hand to her mouth.</p>
<p>Tim’s voice deepened. “I hafta get shots of him going to the police station if he goes. I’m not gonna let big government try to take away my freedom of press.”</p>
<p>Toni looked over the tweets again. “But didn’t you say you wouldn’t expose him if he turned himself in?”</p>
<p>“We’ll cut that part out. Actually, delete those tweets.” Tim barked with the car keys jangling in his hand.</p>
<p>“Ohh kayyy…” Toni complied as Tim left out the door.</p>
<p>Tim sat in the driver’s seat of Matt’s car. He’d had to ditch his own truck to save money after issues with his company, HEI Inc. He propped up the camera above the dashboard and facing himself, then pressed record.</p>
<p>“Hi everyone, Tim Newman here. Just wanted to record a message from Heidecker Productions and HEI Inc. to say that in these uncertain times, it’s more important now than ever that we remember what really matters. And that is freedom, uh. I mean, that is <em>justice</em>. As Americans we have certain values, and when those come under attack is when we have to be strong, and say…’<em>We’re the greatest country on earth, and we’re in this together</em>.” And that’s why I’m bringing you this exposé on the crimes of Gregg Turkington.”</p>
<p>“This is <em>MOVIE KING</em>.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>